


Tonight, let's cross the lines

by withbrohyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, High School, M/M, markhyuck, markhyuck are clearly in love with each other, sleepover, they're not together though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withbrohyuck/pseuds/withbrohyuck
Summary: In Mark’s sleepy state, he learned two new things: it’s actually nice to have Donghyuck close to him and to hold his hands.





	Tonight, let's cross the lines

**Author's Note:**

> (more like it’s really late at night and markhyuck’s emotional and a little bit braver)

It’s already 3 AM when Mark and Donghyuck decided to ditch the movie they’re currently watching and head off to bed. It was Mark’s idea since he saw the younger’s head dropping every 2 seconds from the other end of the couch, and he kinda feels bad for putting down the other’s request to squish themselves together in one side of the relatively spacious couch. But seeing Donghyuck struggling because of the lack of place to rest his head on, he wants to take back what he said and move closer to the younger, just fuck it and let the boy doze off in his shoulders. He realises it’s too late to do that so he just offered to sleep instead. Donghyuck groans as he slowly rises from the couch, proceeding to stretch the muscles in his back 

Mark feels weird for feeling this way, but he thinks Donghyuck looks cute and cuddly like this, all hooded eyes and disheveled hair, plus the oversized pjs makes his frame smaller than it really is. And that says a lot since Mark’s not the one for cuddling. Actually both of them are wearing matching pjs just different patterns (“come one man, this is our first sleepover after four years of friendship,” Donghyuck insisted invalidating Mark’s protests.) and here they are, looking like 10 year olds having their first sleepover. Thinking about it now, it’s a bit odd how after fours years friendship this is their first sleepover. They’ve had crashed countless of times in Jeno’s house but never actually spent the night there except for Jaemin and Jisung, it could be midnight and Mark, Donghyuck, Chele, and Renjun would still head home. Lack of trust issues. It’s a miracle Donghyuck’s parents finally allowed him to stay over Mark’s for the night, causing both of them to jump in joy.

“Which side of the bed will you take?” Suddenly Donghyuck’s in front of him, looking up with those sleepy eyes.

Mark froze due to their proximity, which prevented him from comprehending what the other just said. Donghyuck seems to notice the difference in his expression and scooted even closer to scrutinise his face, sleepiness vanishing a little. The smell of baby powder invade Mark’s nostrils as Donghyuck stops in front of his face. At first the younger looks genuinely confused as he searched for something in Mark’s eyes, before his eyes trails downwards until it landed on Mark’s lips. Having this much intimacy is something new to the both of them because usually, before things get too awkward or intimate between them, one had already done something to change the mood. This time though, they just stayed like that for a seconds.

Mark stares at the youngers heart-shaped lips and for the first time ever, he doesn’t want to look away. He licks his lips unconsciously. Donhyuck closed his eyes before exhaling from his mouth—hot breath ghosting over Mark’s—and titled his head, moving in dangerously close but not actually closing the distance completely. What Mark did next was something he never expected he would do ever—he lets his hand circle around the back of Donghyuck’s head, hands landing on his nape and softly grabbing the hair there. 

And almost as if the physical touch burned the both of them, which was out of character for the younger since he craved physical affection, both flinched away, creating a safe distance between them. A distance filled with awkwardness that makes Mark want to bury himself and end his nineteen years of existence for good. _Why did he do that? Oh god Donghyuck will think I'm  weird_ He scolded himself over and over again. He probably needs to sleep asap.

“...I-i’m taking this side,” was Donghyuck’s last words, breaking the lengthy awkward silence, before jumping onto the bed and burying his face in the pillow. Mark didn’t miss the crimson color decorating his friend’s cheeks, but he can’t say his is any different. His ears are also probably just as red as his face. After a moment of blankly staring at Donghyuck’s back, Mark finally decided to follow him to bed. He takes the spot Donghyuck saved for him and lies on his side, careful to keep a good distance between them. Then stretch a long moment of silence.

As sleepy as Mark was feeling, he can’t shake the thought that he almost kissed Donghyuck off his head. There’s this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach... is it regret why it happened... or regret that it didn’t happen. These thoughts are driving him insane he just wants to kill himself. His train of thoughts was put to a stop when he felt something pulling at his clothes, to which he cranes his neck to see what’s happening.

“Can I...move closer?” Donghyuck starts hesitantly, eyes downcast. “I’m a bit cold.”

 _Well shit_ , he almost forgot the younger gets cold easily, and for the longest time he doesn’t really keep a blanket laying around his bed just because he seldom gets cold anyway, especially since it’s summer right now. In contrast with Donghyuck’s situation knowing that he craves heat and warmth whatever the session is.

Without hesitation, Mark lays his back flat in bed and nods while inching closer, still not close enough to touch but it’s a good improvement. The awkward atmosphere is still laying around though. “Suit yourself.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t need an affirmation twice as he slowly and completely closes the distance. Mark can sense the other’s frustration with the current ambience through his knitted eyebrows, and as much as he is too, he doesn’t know how to break it. He thinks only the younger can do so, since for the longest time, he had been the one shifting the mood when It becomes too awkward. It’s one of his special traits. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck grabs his arm and outstretches it horizontally to comfortably settle his head on Mark’s shoulder like a missing puzzle piece. Suddenly he’s too close and Mark sorta forgot how to breath. 

Time check: 3:36AM. Mark’s really sleepy and breathless.

There’s a long period of silence again with Mark staring at the ceiling like it’s the most interesting thing in the world, the only sound in the room are their regular quiet breathing and the faint sound of the AC. Somewhere between the silence, Donghyuck finally speaks up. “Mark?” His tone is apprehensive. Mark replies with a quiet “Hm?” and there’s a short pause.

“You know what, the future really scares me.” It’s random, but Mark’s really thankful there’s no hint of awkwardness in his voice, or that’s what he’s trying to tell himself. “Doesn’t the unknown excite you though? You’ll never know what you’ll be years from now.” He replies, now more comfortable than he ever felt for the past minutes.

“I guess, but still the fact that nothing is constant... I dunno it makes me worry? My parents may not verbally say it, but I know they expect a lot from me. Also, this is our last year in high school and next year it would be completely different as we enter uni.”

Donghyuck voicing out his concerns happen only once in a blue moon. He’s the type of person who’s always confident in his skin and when looking at him externally, you really can’t tell that this boy got some weaknesses for he came out strong and smart and dropping with sass. It’s a different case when he’s with Mark though. Whenever the younger decides to voice out his inner insecurities or problems, he always opens up to Mark; moreover, it’s usually late at night, when the city life is dead and their feelings are much more awake. They may be in Jeno’s garden, an old playground, a 24/7 convenient store, a dark corner in a bar, just everywhere as long as they were together. 

“Yeah, I understand.” Mark unconsciously lifts his outstretched arm and closes it around Donghyuck, hand ending up in his hair and he starts repeatedly lacing his fingers through it.  “But, like, try to focus on the present mnh? You know if you focus on the present, focus on improving yourself and letting out the best version of yourself, I’m hella sure you can do it. You’re Lee Donghyuck for crying out loud, the future should fear you not the other way around.” 

Donghyuck laughs loudly, and it vibrates through Mark’s whole body which he’s thankful for, for it overpowered his loud heartbeat. Donghyuck got one of the best laughs in the world, he notes. He laughs along. 

The younger hums in contentment, and that’s when he realised he have been massaging Donghyuck’s scalp the whole time; he didn’t pull away though it’s calming Donghyuck anyway. Although he wouldn’t just do that in a normal day, his drowsiness makes him a bit braver and craving for physical touch. 

“For a big baby, you do talk with alot of sense.” Donghyuck says just as he finished laughing. If the small grin is any implication that he’s feeling a little better, then Mark’s ecstatic he’s the cause. 

“Hey I’m not a baby.” Mark says with his lips pursed, flicking the younger in the forehead.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Donghyuck grins, looking up for the first time since they’re in this position, droopy eyes meeting Mark’s. 

They’re too close again, too close for Mark to see Donghyuck’s face up close. It gives him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, then a surge of emotions came running through his veins.

Mark, up until now, still can’t wrap his head around the fact that someone can be annoying and endearing at the same time. That’s Lee Donghyuck. The boy loves throwing pranks, he clowns Mark on a daily basis as if it’s his job, he would let Mark pick among a couple of tarot cards then will tell his future as if they were facts (take note his so called predictions will change every time he does tarot card readings), he mocks Mark who just wants to correct his English grammar, and he can be a real pain in the ass. At the same time though, he looks astonishing whenever he focuses on something he loves doing, like reading his tarot cards, and that’s the sole reason why Mark let’s him be his subject. Donghyuck glows when standing on stage, serenading the whole school body with his unique, angelic voice. Mark was the proudest every time the younger wins the singing competition he joins in. There’s just a lot of things that’s endearing about Donghyuck; he manages to make the people around him happy for he radiates warm vibes and happiness, he still uses a turntable to listen to music, he loves putting on eye makeup, he’s really sensitive even though he doesn’t show it openly, and as much Mark doesn’t want to admit it, he loves the way the younger always clings to him. He may always dodge Donghyuck’s hugs or kisses, but they do make him feel wanted and... special. And he hopes he can also make Donghyuck feel special in his own ways, for he deserves happiness way beyond than what Mark wishes for his own self. Hypothetically, if anyone will ask Mark if he can change anything with Donghyuck, as cheesy as it sounds, he won’t change anything about him because Donghyuck may be a snarky little devil, but Mark won’t have him any other way. 

 

 

“In all seriousness though, as much as I don’t want to boost your already big ego, you’re one of the most amazing person I know. And I’m not saying this cause I’m your best friend. I’m saying this cause I can see how much effort you exert in when working on something. You never half-assed the tasks thrown at you. You’re singing competitions? You nailed them all. So just continue to be a passionate person, you know we’re always here for you.” Mark finishes with. “ _I_ will be always here for you.” in a softer yet sincere voice.

 Apparently as if his sweet words wasn’t enough to make Donghyuck’s heart go haywire, Mark just had to pull him closer, his face burying in Mark’s sturdy chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘Sleepy Mark really is something.’_ Donghyuck thought to himself while pressed against Mark’s chest. He’s glad the other can’t see this face though, because he probably looked like a blushing mess— and no, Lee Donghyuck can’t be caught blushing over something as simple as that. A few moments ago, a sudden wave of fear took over him, mainly because the future is so uncertain and he loves the current state of his life right now, with his friends and with Mark. Life goes on and that’s an inevitable fact. Till Mark reassured him that he’ll always be there, he almost felt lost, but right now at this very moment, he doesn’t want to be scared nor does he want to overthink. 

They continue to talk; they talked about anything they could think of really from Mark ranting about how his English teacher was being a bitch for giving him lower grades just because he already knew english to Donghyuck sharing a juicy information Jaemin found out when he overheard some of their classmates when passing by the gym. He thinks he can do this forever, just talking to Mark, while....cuddling. Somewhere between their conversation, as if they haven’t crossed a lot of lines already, Donghyuck wraps a tentative arm around Mark’s waist and entangles their legs together. For the first time ever, he got no objection from the other, which makes him believe that Mark wants this just as much as he does. He hums in contentment, snuggling closer just as Mark’s fingers lazily play with the sleeves of his top.

Time check: 4:40AM. Their voices hoarse from the lack of sleep.

He looks up at Mark when he didn’t get a reply from what he just said or more like mumbled, and is greeted by a serene sight of his sleeping face. He lets his eyes trail from Mark’s seagull shaped eyebrows, his long lashes feathering his skin, his chiseled yet soft cheekbones, his boppable nose, to the little pout adoring his lips. Although Mark’s features are mostly sharp, that can’t stop him from thinking he still has the cutest face which shockingly looks even cuter when sleeping. He feels all soft and warm, with all he can think of is how lucky he is to have Mark in his life. 

 If a person will let Donghyuck describe Mark in one phrase then he will say that Mark Lee is someone who can be whatever the hell he wants to be. From the first time Donghyuck landed his eyes on Mark 4 years ago, the older letting out a very soft ‘oh~ hi..hi’ in english and him jokingly responding with ‘ah engrish,’ then Mark giving him that easy laugh afterwards, he knew that very day Mark will be fucking him up. It’s not hard to get fond with Mark, for he’s really cute when he gets excited over the most mundane things. He becomes hysterical with dick jokes—no scratch that—he’s hysterical with everything even if it’s not a bit amusing. So that was what led Donghyuck to annoy him on a daily basis. No one can really blame the younger to be honest; no one reacted as enthusiastically to his dissing as Mark does. He gets rilled up easily and will try to retort back, and Donghyuck gives him props for actually shutting him up sometimes. There are a few things that he needs to keep up when being friends with Mark though. Mark freestyles all the time it makes Donghyuck’s brain throb half the time, he can’t cook for shit, he dislikes cuddles (the thing Donghyuck wants the most), and he doesn’t know how to express his emotions very well. Although some people in their school (read: not their friends) may say that him and Mark are not really compatible together due to their contrasting personalities, Donghyuck believes he can list a thousand and one reasons why that’s absolute bullshit. 

 They never saw the two of them, in Mark’s bedroom, the older crying in his arms when he had a big fight with his parents; they never saw the two of them laying in cold grass at Jeno’s garden in the middle of the night to talk about their dreams; they never saw how easily Donghyuck can talk about his inner thoughts with Mark because he’s one of the few people who understands him the most and it may not be evident with his cheerful personality, but Mark is a person who talks with so much sense it leaves Donghyuck with new insights afterwards; lastly, they didn’t know how Donghyuck can faintly hear Mark screaming the loudest whenever he’s singing on stage but when he finally meets up after the contest, Mark is the most quiet out of all their friends. The older may not show it in front of Donghyuck’s face but he admires him a lot, he even overheard Mark talking about him one time, telling Renjun how he is the mood maker in the group and how he makes everyone happy. Suddenly it’s hard to breath because he never told anyone how he looks up to Mark so much. Mark Lee is someone who’s oozing with passion and hope that’s why he can be whoever he wants. His eyes are always sparkling and Donghyuck thinks he puts the stars to shame because of how much it shines.

 

 And that, ladies and gentlemen, is his long inner monologue with himself—at quarter past four.

 “Thanks for everything Mark Lee.” Donghyuck softly smiles, the sudden urge to take the older’s hands and intertwine it with his is strong, but got like no energy left so he just decides to place his hand on top of Mark’s all too warm hands. 

 Before finally dozing off, he says the phrase he never expect will he have the guts to say if the other wasn’t fast asleep, “I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The thing is, Mark’s not asleep. He had his eye close because it’s starting to sting, but he can’t get himself to sleep mainly because a lot of thoughts have been circling around his head; furthermore, something warm is suddenly pressed against his hand followed by a warm feeling spreading across his chest. 

 

_Thanks for everything Mark Lee. I love you._

 

 _‘Sleepy Donghyuck is something'_ , he decides, ' _Ugh it's too late to overthink.'_

 

So he just trusted his instincts and intertwines his and Donghyuck’s hand. It felt so right. Tonight felt so right. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you, Lee Donghyuck.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> trust me, they were suppose to kiss but that’ll not fit in the flow of the fic? sad ;;; anddd i love writing this late at night that’s probably why there’s so much emotions and shit i’m sorry if it’s boring. anyways, thanks for reading! <33
> 
> p.s. here's mark soft 'oh~ hi hi" if u haven't seen it yet. get ready to bust a big fat uwu http://twitter.com/ot18activities/status/1019264715246194689?s=21


End file.
